From Winter To Spring
by gaarafreak
Summary: After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed. Their team split so she needs a new one for the next exam.(GaaraSakura)
1. Ch 1: Winter's Entrance

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Chapter 1: Winter's Entrance**

The moon hung high above the treetops, bathing the Hidden Village of Leaf in its silvery light. Though the time read as 8 P.M., it was already pitch-black outside due to the winter daylight schedule being thrown off balance. Along with the early night came the biting cold, Sakura glanced up at the star flecked sky while grumbling to herself under her breath. "It's too early for winter… it was just summer a while ago."

She had finished her daily training a few minutes prior, focusing her energies, which would have centered on bugging Sasuke a few years before, on building better hand-to-hand combat skills and improving her speed. This translated to physical pain, enduring endless running and sparring with anyone willing to help. Just today her sparring partner had been Rock Lee, an old friend and fellow shinobi. They walked together at the moment, their sparring match a pleasant memory still fresh in their minds.

"Sakura-chan, you certainly have improved your combat skills these past months. Do you plan to continue your rigorous physical training much longer?"

Bathed in the early moon's pale glow, Sakura sent him a smile and nodded resolutely. "Yes. I realized that while I watched Sasuke and Naruto progress, I wasn't going anywhere with my skills. If I don't work on strengthening my weaknesses then I'll fall behind indefinitely."

"I see. Then it's been a while, huh?"

Sakura's smile seemed to lose a fraction of its previous strength as she realized what he was asking. Sasuke… Naruto… Her heart squeezed within her chest, but she refused to acknowledge the pain she felt at the slightest thought about her team. She stopped walking, turned on her heel, and started back the way she came.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee put a hand on her shoulder, wide eyes sending her a look of confusion and concern. "Where are you going?"

Steeling herself emotionally, she put her hand on his before prying his away gently. She grinned at him as naturally as she could to assay his worries. "I forgot! I need to do some more laps around the training ground before I go home. Thanks for your help sparring, Lee-san, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

With that, she took off at a spirited jog toward the training area. Lee shook his head, but left her to finish her routine in peace.

As soon as she was sure he was out of sight, Sakura leaned back against a tree bordering the training grounds. The solidity of the tree's bark dug into her back, pricks of physical pain taking her mind away from the emotional anguish of being left behind by her teammates. It was years after their first attempt at chuunin exams, Sasuke and Naruto were already well on their way to becoming jounin. Sakura, after her initial failure at the exam once against Ino, and again the year after, had decided to better herself before attempting again a few years later. She was now 17 years old, nearly 18, and had yet to take the exam for the third time.

Her hands shook with frustration as Sakura lashed out with one fist at the darkened shape of a training stump. The dark shape moved to the side, shocking Sakura so much she forgot to pull her punch and toppled to the ground under the full weight of her missed strike. Landing on her wrist, she rolled to the right to avoid damaging her hand anymore than she had already. "Fuck… who moved that training post!!"

"Training post…" From the shadows cast by the surrounding pine trees, a quiet, dry voice rasped through the night breeze toward her ears. In a no-questions-asked tone, the person stated, "Who's a training post."

"Who's there?" Sakura demanded, the breeze ruffling her short, pink hair. The wind blew passed her face, bringing hints of sand particles with it. She rubbed at her eyes as a fleck of sand irritated it.

He stepped out of the shadow into the light of a nearly full moon; face slightly upturned with arrogance, but expression emotionless. "Gaara of the Desert."

Sakura's emerald eyes seemed to bulge out of her head from shock. She tried to make the words come out, honestly she did, however all attempts at coherent speech collapsed into hacking coughs. She managed to unfasten the tiny pouch on her leg and pull out a kunai before a small wave of sand knocked the blade from her grasp, injuring her hand with the relentless blow. Gaara's derisive scowl informed her that trying to reach for another knife would end in much bloodier results than a hurt hand.

"Pathetic," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared down at her. "Pick yourself up."

Wobbling with physical exhaustion from her day of training and mental weariness from having to face an old for, Sakura rose to her feet, both hands more or less rendered useless from a sprained wrist and her encounter with Gaara's sand attack. "What do you want? Why are you at the training grounds?"

"Questions…" Gaara muttered, rolling his eyes slightly. She was annoying him already with the questions. "I didn't come here to hurt you, but I will if you bother me."

"But… you're in Konoha. Why are you here?"

"Shut up," he told her, eyes intense. "Chuunin selection exam is soon. I was sent to pass this time."

_That's right... those four years ago, the test was called off so he didn't pass. So he hasn't tried again since then?_ Sakura's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "You haven't retaken the exam since then?"

His glare was meant to make her regret her inquires and cower in fear, but only fueled her curiosity. "What about your siblings?"

"They took the test last year, both passed."

"So you're the only one left from your team that hasn't made it through the exam?"

"I haven't taken it to pass yet. My mental instability caused the examiners to refuse my entry into the test until I can prove my progress."

"So you're alone now? No team?"

"Teammates are a weakness." Gaara raised his hand to rub his forehead tiredly. "I have my gourd."

"So you do…" her eyes wandered to the bulky, no doubt heavy, cracked gourd he lugged around on his back as usual. "I bet it doesn't talk back like a teammate does."

He gave her a strange look that she couldn't quite decipher before taking a step toward her. Then another. Within three steps he had invaded her personal space, and she braced herself for anything he might do, holding her breath nervously. He didn't pause or change his expression. On the fourth step he walked passed her and continued to walk away from the training ground.


	2. Ch 2: Wake of Confusion

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Chapter 2: Wake of Confusion**

Gaara left her standing in the training ground, alone and not quite sure what was going on in Konoha. In an attempt to shake off the pain aching in her wrists and mind, Sakura went on her run before she returned home. Her apartment was silent and empty, but it was home and she loved it. She hunching slightly from exhaustion as she entered, taking her shoes off at the door before whispering, "Tadaima…"

Even though she knew no one would answer. With an inward sigh, she trudged to the front room intent on passing out for the night, with or without dinner.

Her plans were foiled; however, for three people waited in her front room. Tsunade, the fifth and newest Hokage, sat at the small coffee table with Kakashi, the teacher she had shared with Naruto and Sasuke at one time, and both her mentors glanced up when she entered the room. The third occupant stood leaning against a wall, his black rimmed eyes meeting hers without a hint of emotion. It was unnerving, that pale blue-green gaze going straight through her skin and into her brain, but she only broke the stare when Kakashi cleared his throat.

A rough, low comment from Gaara, surprised everyone. "Okaeri… nasai."

"What?" Tsunade asked him, confused.

"She said 'taidaima' when she walked in. The proper reply is 'okaeri nasai'," he muttered, turning his head to stare at a spot on the ceiling. Everyone in the room remained silent, unsure if they had heard Gaara correctly. After a moment, he seemed to remember something and turned his gaze back to Sakura. "What took you so long?"

"I had to finish my training exercises for today," she replied before the situation fully sunk in. Reassessing the scene with a sweeping gaze and she demanded, "What the hell are you all doing here?!"

"We're here to talk to you about something very important, Sakura," Kakashi explained, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Please, sit down and join us. This shouldn't take very long to explain."

_The hell! They're in my house and they tell me to sit down?! The arrogance!!_ "I'll stand, thanks," Sakura managed from behind a rather large, toothy, utterly fake smile. A blood vessel pounded in her temples, threatening to burst if she became any more annoyed.

Gaara's eyes remained locked on her the entire time she fought to keep her quick temper from bursting through the surface. _Surprising. I though she was more prone to outbursts. She's actually trying to keep her pettiness in check._

Tsunade sighed as Sakura stuck her hands on her hips and waited semi-patiently for an explanation. "The chuunin selection exam is coming up again in a few days. I came to tell you that Kakashi-sensei has re-entered you in the exam. This will be your third time taking the test, correct?"

Taken aback at the urgency in her voice, Sakura answered the Hokage, "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I didn't know I was entered, but if I am then this will be my third attempt. However, this time I don't have a team that can go through the exam with me. Naruto and Sasuke passed on their second try; we're barely a team right now."

Nodding as they listened to her half-hearted protests, Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged a glance. Then they both glanced at Gaara, who blinked twice at their unwarranted and unwanted attention.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the two older shinobi at her table, confused as to why they were suddenly examining Gaara. True, he was sort of strange looking, what with his raccoon eyes, messy hair that had obviously never been washed OR combed, and the sad fact that he was very short when she mentally compared his height to that of other guys. She too glanced at him, but having found him to be unreceptive to their stares, returned her attention to Tsunade and Kakashi. "What's the big deal? Why's Gaara here anyway? I haven't seen him since the first time I took the exam, and he wasn't exactly the friendliness person to be around then. He still isn't, from what I can tell so far."

Gaara uncrossed his arms, slipping the strap of his gourd off his shoulder and dropping the gourd to the wooden floor with a loud THUMP. He propped it against the wall beside him with one hand before noticing the look of fear and horror on Sakura's face. She had even staggered back a step before realizing that he wasn't preparing to unleash the sand of death upon her. Blinking, he stood up straight, crossing his arms again. _She's useless. Look at her, all but pissing herself from fear. Hmph. I should just kill her and put her out of her misery._

As Sakura regained her composure, Tsunade closed her eyes, cleared her throat, and sweatdropped. "I'm not so sure this will be a great idea after all."

This comment forced both Gaara and Sakura to give Tsunade their undivided attention. When the Hokage was satisfied, she stated, "Gaara of the Desert… say hello to Sakura Haruno, your new partner for the Chuunin Selection Exam. Let's hope you both make your lives easier and pass this time."

"What?" Sakura stuttered, unable to completely take in the situation. "Gaara's not from Konoha! How did I get placed with him in a team? It doesn't make sense; I should be with some of the younger genins from this village that don't have a complete team!"

Tsunade held up her hand to silence Sakura's frantic pleas. "You should be honored to serve Konoha like this. This is a direct request from the current Kazekage to our village. You know Gaara's siblings have already passed the exam when they took it again a few years ago. He couldn't participate at the time, since his mentor didn't see it beneficial for him to fight anyone until he achieved a more stable state of mind and was not prone to killing anyone who looked at him funny."

"A request from the Kazekage… why should we honor it? Didn't the sand ninja try to wipe out our entire village only five years ago? Why are we even letting Gaara take the exam this time, it might be a distraction like before."

Kakashi frowned, though it wasn't obvious to anyone else in the room. "Sakura, you underestimate our village's preparation this time. Besides, Gaara came alone: that was one of our conditions, that he not be accompanied by another one of those sneaky sand ninja posing as his mentor. In return, we provide him with the necessary members of his team and a supervising jounin."

"You're serious! This is madness!" Sakura threw up her hands as she stomped out of the room. When she was gone, safely in her room for the moment, Gaara turned to the older shinobi.

"She doesn't seem to like this idea. Perhaps I should return home and inform Kazekage that I won't be taking the exam this year."

Tsunade shook her head while Kakashi stood up and left to talk to Sakura alone. "She'll understand. She's the best ninja participating from our village this time, the best teammate we can offer you. However, because of the amount of power you and Sakura have between the two of you, we won't be giving you a third addition to the team. There's no way we would be able to find one in time."

Shrugging, Gaara turned toward the hallway leading to the front door. "It's none of my concern. I could easily pass the test alone."

He slowly left the apartment, melting into the shadows of the hallway before disappearing through the front door.

From outside the door to Sakura's bedroom, Kakashi stood pensively listening to the short conversation between Gaara and Tsunade. _If Gaara truly doesn't care who he is teamed up with, why does it matter to Kazekage? He asked for Sakura by name, even though Tsunade-sama didn't say it... This doesn't bode well._

He rapped his knuckles on the door lightly and a second later, Sakura appeared at the doorway, dressed in a sweatshirt with the Konoha leaf design plastered across the front and a part of sweatpants. "Kakashi-sensei. I suppose you want to talk me out of my decision."

Pondering this, Kakashi shrugged. "I don't need to. You don't have a decision in the matter. The Hokage made a deal with the Kazekage that you would be Gaara's partner and so it will be. I just came to tell you that, if it makes you feel any better, I will be supervising the training between you and Gaara for the days leading to the exam."

"Thanks so much," Sakura drawled, sarcastically.

He waved away her fake gratefulness. "No need for thanks. I'll meet you and Gaara at the training grounds around ten tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

As her mentor walked away, Sakura growled inwardly before returning to her room to go to sleep. _You're one to talk._


	3. Ch 3: Mood Swings

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is up so soon because my best friend kept hounding me for an update, even though she's only seen a few episodes of Naruto and barely knows what I'm talking about in this mad story. (She probably thinks I'm insane for liking Gaara, and rightly so, since he's such a crazy character.) For the Mims- I'll work hard on my original story too... and all my art.

**Chapter 3: Mood Swings**

The next morning, Sakura awoke under two blankets, still shivering from the cold breeze of the dawn. Throwing her blanket over her head, she curled deeper into the bed's warmth under her covers as she groaned. _Ugh… what a dream… maybe I shouldn't push myself so hard during practice. It's making me hallucinate. Really, Gaara and I on a team… we aren't even from the same village!_

"How long are you going to stay under there? Is sleeping that fun?" a mockingly low voice demanded from the window. "Perhaps I'll join you then."

There was a rustle of icy wind and a rasping, shifting noise as a tiny breeze managed to creep under the layers of blankets carrying a stream of sand with it. Sakura's eyes snapped open in time to witness the sand return to the form of Gaara inches away from her face, his heavily ringed, pale eyes blank while his fists loosely gripped the blanket beneath him. He stared at her, not blinking, for nearly a minute as he lay on his side facing her. Sakura's mind went numb from the coldness of his body and the oddness of his actions.

His breath was dry and burning on her face, strangely contrasting to the lack of body warmth he possessed. His void of emotion continued though he demanded out loud, "It's warm under here. Is that why people sleep for so long? Because it's warm?"

_Innocent. Creepy, but clueless. He doesn't know that people don't normally climb into each other's beds. He's curious because I'm not a threat._ Perhaps it was the numbness that refused to leave her body, perhaps she thought she was still dreaming, but regardless, Sakura failed to succumb to her normal burst of righteous indignation that she was prone to whenever someone pissed her off. Instead, she couldn't resist a small smile as she answered his questions. "People sleep for so long because their bodies need rest. While they rest, their bodies continue making heat for self-preservation. Now I have a question. Why are you so cold?"

"It's a full moon today…" he began, but paused as if to collect his thoughts. He leaned his head to the side, listening intently for something.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his breath escaped his teeth in a quiet hiss. He disappeared from the nest of blankets, surprising Sakura and making her wonder what had triggered his reaction. A half-second later she got her answer when a loud knocking from the front door prompted her to throw off the blankets and brave the icy bedroom in her pajamas. She slipped into the warm slippers she kept beside her bed, shutting her open bedroom window as she went. _Did I open the window? Weird, I don't remember. It's too cold for open windows in the winter._

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she stumbled through the bedroom, passed the front room to the door. She halted dumbfounded when she found Gaara standing with the door open, facing her visitors with his normal scowl plastered across his lips. _He looks pissed…_

And for good reason, she soon discovered as the voices of Rock Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke demanded to know why Gaara was at Sakura's apartment acting like a bouncer at a night club. "Gaara… san… please let them in. They're my friends."

He shot her a sidelong glare that basically spelled out his what he thought of these "friends" and what he would do to them if they pissed him off. But he took a half-step backward, allowing them access to the apartment.

Naruto was the first to rush forward, worriedly grabbing Sakura by the upper arms as he examined her for bruises. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" He pulled a plush, UFO doll of Sakura out of his pouch on his waist and thrust it into her hands instructing, "Show us on the doll where he touched you!"

A few seconds later, Sakura was brushing her hands off indignantly and preparing to greet her other guests as Naruto groaned in pain from his final resting place on the cold, unforgiving floor. Gaara smirked at her reaction to his stupidity. _At least she still knows to use force when dealing with idiots._

"Sasuke-kun, Lee-san, please come in. Make yourselves at home in the living room. I'll make some tea after I get dressed," she smiled as she turned to go back to her bedroom, stopping in the kitchen to put a kettle of water on the stove to boil.

Once in her room, she shut the door and locked it before slowly falling to her knees with her back against the door. Burying her head in her hands, she slumped forward, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. Her heart was a jumble of confusion, anguish and relief at seeing her best friends and former teammates for the first time in more than half a year, anger at their nonchalance with leaving her behind, rage at herself for being left behind. Confusion, pain, blossoming self-hatred… and Gaara.

Blinking the tears from her eyes, Sakura mentally backed up and reconsidered that train of thought. "Gaara? What?"

He stood before her, staring down at her with his arms crossed. "Your eyes are leaking. Look at yourself, you're a wreck. I won't have such a burden as a teammate. You're a liability with all this self-doubt."

"Like you're the model of mental stability!" She snapped, hands balled into fists that rubbed the tears away angrily. "Who gave you permission to be here anyway?! This is MY apartment! You're not welcome here unless I say so!"

In a flash, sand was around her, lifting her up off the ground by the neck and pressing her painfully against the wall. She scrambled at the sand around her neck, the chakra manipulated hand composed of grains of sand squeezed tighter to obstruct her breathing. Gaara stood with one arm out, his hand grasping the air in the same gesture the sand was in around Sakura's neck, his eyes narrowed slits gleaming with bloodthirsty joy at the pain he was making her experience.

"Give me a reason," he dared, excited at his loss of control. "Your friends would find you dead in here and I would be long gone. Better yet, I wouldn't be long gone."

Her mouth worked in rage and helplessness as she tried to call out for her friends or do something remotely useful. Suddenly, she remembered that her hands were free. She pressed them together, forming a hand seal, then another and another, completing the jitsu. Two clones of herself appeared in the room, one leapt at him from the right, but met only a sheet of sand, the other dove at his feet managing to slip under his sand barrier long enough to grab hold of his lower leg and desperately sink her teeth into his ankle before he could kick her away. The pain distracted Gaara enough for him to loosen his chakra grip on her.

Before the situation could escalate into a full fledged fight, a knock sounded at her bedroom door. Lee's concerned voice asked, "Sakura-chan, are you alright in there? The kettle is going off in the kitchen."

Gaara smirked at Sakura and waggled his index finger in warning before dropping her to the ground. He knelt close to her, whispering into her ear with warm breath and an uneven voice. "Not a word, unless you don't want to pass the Chuunin exam this time and end up falling further behind your precious teammates. Just remember: I don't need your permission for anything."

Her eyes widened and her mind reeled at the drastic mood swings Gaara seemed to be capable of. _Is he the same person from before? The innocent boy who wanted to understand sleep so he crept into my bed? He's psychotic…_ Something snapped in her mind and she laughed under her breath, surprising both Gaara and herself. _Of course he's psychotic. You knew that already._

"You still don't understand. But you will. I'll make you understand," he murmured before sand engulfed him and he was gone. Sakura stared in the spot he had stood and questioned how long her sanity would remain intact with a partner like Gaara.


	4. Ch 4: A Calm Between

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Author's Note:** Okay, so don't maim me, I just finished this chapter. I had most of it written a long while ago, but then stuff popped up and romance was the last thing from my mind. Oh and my computer had to be reformatted so I had to remember what I had for this chapter as best as I could.

**Chapter 4: A Calm Between**

Rubbing her neck where the sand had wrapped dangerously tight around her skin, Sakura slowly stood from the spot she had fallen to on the ground. The incessant knocking at her bedroom door continued, spaced at intervals of a few seconds for Lee to demand, "Sakura-chan? Are you okay? It sounded like you fell down. Do you need help?"

After a wordless squeak and a series of gasping coughs, Sakura managed to reply, "I'm alright, Lee-san. I'll be out in a few minutes. I just stubbed my toe."

"Alright, do you want me to take care of the tea? It's no problem at all."

Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes, nearly spilling over with their intensity. Compared to the harshness of Gaara's words and unstable actions, Lee was one of the few solid, dependable figures in her life. Unlike Naruto or Sasuke, he had stayed as close to her as he could manage, even if he had already become a Chuunin. But Lee could not save her from Gaara, not when she was so securely caught in the web of lies the demon-possessed boy had already woven around her life. If anyone was to attempt to save her, they would suffer mentally and physically as a result. Only she could protect herself. "Thank you. Please take the kettle off the stove and I'll be right in."

Brushing her short, pink hair back from her face, Sakura picked up her dark blue bandana and tied it securely around her head so that it held back her hair. The silver center piece attached to the navy blue fabric glinted in the morning sunlight, the swirly symbol leaf of Konoha etched deep into the metal like the resolve burnt into her heart and mind. She would deal with Gaara, she would meet his threats and violence with her own powerful willpower... and as was her mission, she would make sure the both of them passed the upcoming exam.

After a quick scan of the room to make sure there were no uninvited guests, Sakura removed her pajamas and slipped into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and applied the necessary deodorants before throwing her clean clothes on.

When she entered the kitchen, fully clothed and as clean as she wanted to be, Sakura discovered a small situation. Lee was struggling with the knobs on the stove blindly, the kettle still shrieking madly, while the bowl of sugar had been upturned and on the floor. "Lee! What the?"

Grabbing the dry dish towel off the counter, she moved the kettle to an unheated surface, flipping the switch that turned off the stove easily. Then she spun on her heel to retrieve the dustpan and broom, shaking her head at Lee's lack of capability in the kitchen. A similar scenario had occurred a few months ago involving the electric rice cooker, some kiwis, and a ladle. She barely got away that time with her life.

Lee took a step back, laughing at his mistakes while Sakura hyperventaliated, making sure that nothing in the kitchen had spontaneously combusted from the episode. "Sorry about that. I thought I had it all under control until I lost my grip on the sugar..."

Clutching her chest as her heart pounded ceaselessly, Sakura turned to Lee and commanded, "Please... just go sit with Sasuke and Naruto... I'll take care of the tea."

"Are you sure?" Lee inquired worriedly. "I know I can help if I try-"

Gulping back her annoyance, she forced a smile at him. "I'll be fine. Keep Naruto out of my stuff, okay? That'll be very helpful, Lee-san. You know he tends to roam and get into things that aren't his."

"Osu!" Lee barked in reply, saluting her much like he would his sensei, Gai, before hurrying out of the kitchen and into the living room where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting.

Sakura grabbed the tea pot and placed a satchel of dried tea in the bottom before pouring the water from the kettle into the pot. Setting up the small, circular serving tray with four cups on saucers, the tea pot, and the honey container, she balanced the tray as she left the kitchen for the living room. Lee had cleaned off a space on the coffee table big enough to set the tray down.

As she took her seat on the couch beside Lee, Sakura was met with a barrage of questions. Naruto demanded, "Why was Gaara here? Where is he now? He just disappeared while we were waiting for you."

Sighing at the blonde boy's always excited demeanor, she rubbed her eyes and stated, "Gaara is my teammate. I'm taking the Chuunin Exams again, and this time I'm paired with him. Apparently it was a request by the village of Sand for Konoha to provide Gaara with a partner, just one this time. So I got lucky."

"Lucky!" Naruto laughed, slapping his knee. "So who's your other teammate?"

"No one. It's completely unconventional that the village would allow a group of two to take the exam, but here I am. Stuck on a team with a crazy guy and no one to back me up," Sakura informed them with a shrug of her shoulders. "Where have you guys been these past months?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and replied, "Missions. Nothing too complex, just time consuming."

"Yeah, but we come back and everything has changed!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing her hands. "You've gotten even prettier since I last saw you, Sakura-chan!"

Rolling her eyes at his stupidity, Sakura pried her hands free from his grip before glancing at her watch. "I have to get ready to meet Kakashi-sensei and Gaara. We have training."

Confused, Lee asked, "Why would Gaara need to train? He's one of the strongest shinobi in any of the villages."

"Well, even though I've seen his combat style, I've never actually practiced with him. We're at a disadvantage compared to the teams that have been together since before the exam, because we don't know how to cooperate with one another. So, as you can see, I have work to do getting used to being Gaara's partner," Sakura stood from her seat and smiled at her friends. "If you'll excuse me. Lee, would you please lock up when you guys leave?"

Nodding, Lee watched as the pink haired girl he had tried so hard to develop a relationship with walked to the front door without so much as a backward glance. She seemed very distant and preoccupied lately, today especially. He continued to talk with Naruto and Sasuke and catch up with their lives, all the while making a mental note to check up on her later in the day.


	5. Ch 5: Sparring Partners

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Chapter Five: Sparring Partners**

The air was heavy with the tension between Gaara and Sakura as they stood only a few feet apart, Sakura crouching in a low defensive position and Gaara standing slightly hunched but eyes gleaming with excitement. The thoughts of pain and the mental image of her blood on his hands sent waves of urgency coursing through his entire being as he fought for control over himself. The inner turmoil he experienced manifested as a bloodthirsty grin that spread across his face, almost a baring of the teeth.

_Why the hell did Kakashi-sensei think this would be a good idea?_ Sakura demanded of herself within her mind, refusing to show an ounce of fear at the current situation. As soon as the all-too-familiar toothy grin burst forth from his lips, she knew she was in trouble. _Shit._

They were facing each other as sparring partners for a round or two of warm ups. It had been Kakashi's idea. Of course, he was not going to stay and watch them to make sure they did what he ordered. And now, Sakura was alone and facing Gaara in a fighting stance.

Before another worry could pass through her brain, her body leapt into action. Her fist, aimed directly at Gaara's head, met only a thick barrier of sand. A roundhouse kick toward his stomach brought her heel down on the same sand.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out and flinched back in pain to regroup her thoughts. Gaara snorted at her pathetic attempt to harm him. "Please. That blonde girl could do better."

_Ino?_ Sakura paused, though she had taken a step forward to attack again. "What about Ino?"

"The one you faced in a duel at the exam years ago. The one that almost beat you. She could do better, I'm sure," he stated, grin still in its frightening stretch across his face.

Eyes widening in angry response, Sakura clenched her hands into tight fists and threw wild punches and kicks at Gaara only to have him easily step aside. Scoffing at her loss of control, he muttered, "A tantrum. Aren't you a little old for this behavior?"

"Shut up!" she leapt back to put distance between them swiftly forming seals with her hands. When she finished, her hands were a glow with the acidic, green light of a medical ninja technique. As Sakura glared at him, bringing her hands up as fists as if a promise of pain that was to come.

Gaara apparently considered the gesture amusing, and he snickered under his breath at her. Taking a deep breath to steady her barely perceptible shaking, Sakura willed the chakra around her feet to propel her body high up into the sky.

Without even glancing up at her, Gaara knew her trick. _I'm not that stupid. Looking up straight into the sun to blind myself in combat. Feh._

Sakura plunged back down toward him and he side stepped to avoid the blow. She whipped her hands around him, palms flat and fingers pressed flat together like the blade of a knife. The energy that pulsed steady and constant around her hands remained strong and there was no sign of chakra straining on her face.

The intricate dance of her offensive, cutting motions with her hands as the blade and his dismissive, easy avoidance of her attacks continued for a few minutes. They parried and dodged in a hypnotic state, seeming to completely forget their purpose.

Until suddenly the sand from Gaara's gourd seeped out and slithered around Sakura. She saw the sand, but that was all. It caught her ankles, spread to her calves and thighs, and before she knew it, she was engulfed to her neck in the sand that reeked of blood.

"Damn," she hissed, struggling against the unnatural strength the sand possessed, momentarily taking her eyes off Gaara in her attempt to free herself. Realizing her error, she quickly looked back up only to find the space he had stood completely empty except for a slight swirling of sand as it settled on the ground.

Suddenly, warm air rushed against her ear as a quiet voice rasped close to her face, "Struggling suits you."

The layer of sand fell away from her body revealing two strong arms wrapped around her waist underneath. Surprised, Sakura craned her neck to look back at him. He stood pressed up behind her, arms around her either to confine or comfort. Though his height was short when compared to most men, it still allowed him at least a few inches above her.

"Gaara..." she demanded, indignant and perplexed by his actions. Sensing her rising temper and not quite understanding his own reasons for bridging the space between them, he roughly pushed away from her. Turning to face him, Sakura witnessed the emotional barrier as he rebuilt it to hide his own confusion.

His face was passive, uncaring, before she could get a good look at the bewildered expression. "What did you do that for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gaara muttered, slowly crossing his arms. The sand that had fallen limp to the ground writhed anxiously as he spoke. "People come into contact during sparring all the time. It's not a big deal."

"No," Sakura shook her head resolutely, "That was a big deal. I've seen you fight. You don't allow yourself to get into close contact in a fight. Very close combat is your weakness."

"Drop it already!" he snapped, eyes narrowing to a glower. "What I want to know is why are you relying on those pathetic hand-to-hand skills of yours! Your talent lies in chakra manipulation: so do us all a favor and learn some chakra moves."

Anger building up inside her, Sakura forced a false smile on her face. Gaara saw her masked irritation and smirked callously as she fought to quell her rage. Something within her mind broke under the heat of the anger and Sakura returned the sneaky smile as she said, "If you want to hug me, you don't need to be tricky about it. Here."

In a bluff, she took one step forward and stretched out her arms expectantly, the mocking grin still on her face. Gaara stood frozen in place, a caged expression on his face waiting just beneath his look of cool indifference. "Don't be shy."

Before anything violent could erupt, Lee's voice broke the guarded atmosphere between them. "Sakura-chan! I've bought you some lunch!"

Seeing the scene before him, Lee frowned and placed the bag full of food on the grassy ground, readying himself for a scuffle if necessary. Gaara never once took his suspicious gaze away from Sakura, even as Lee neared them. He was more afraid of Sakura's embrace than Lee's fists.

Finally, after a few more moments of tense silence, the sand whirled and twisted itself back into the gourd on his back and Gaara stared tersely at Lee. "Don't let me interrupt your picnic. I'm taking my break now."

With that, he strode away from the training grounds and out of sight. Sakura finally let her arms drop to her sides and exhaled a breath she did not remember holding. She rubbed at the spot of skin between her eyes that was furrowed with worry before Lee's kindness brought her back from the stupor Gaara had left her in. Turning to him with a tone of fake cheerfulness, she smiled, "Let's eat."


	6. Ch 6: Sandwiches and Insanity

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Author's Note: **Nothing much to report... thanks for the reviews, I do so love getting them for this piece and my other one about Shikamaru and Ino. Keep 'em coming and I'll keep this going. Not that I wouldn't do it anyway... and I just noticed that Gaara doesn't actually speak in this chapter. I should force him to say more in the future chapters, open up to her in some way. I don't think of him as a talkative guy, I guess, more introverted than extroverted.

**Chapter 6: Sandwiches and Insanity**

Lunch was surprisingly good and even though the main dish was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Sakura was still grateful to Lee for his kindness. He sat beside her on the grass, retelling an event in which Gai-sensei displayed an impressive amount of skill... as usual. The stories always sounded the same to Sakura, but it was Lee's warm, comforting presence that she truly enjoyed- conversation was second to that.

Especially since her only other conversational option sat brooding under the deep shadow of a nearby tree. **_His_** presence seemed to darken the atmosphere, making the shadows he rested under even heavier than those of other trees in the area. She realized she was staring when Gaara felt the intense scrutiny and glanced up from his thoughts to lock gazes with her. Expecting to meet his expression of obvious dislike for her, Sakura was surprised to find it absent from his features. In fact, all emotion was void from his steady gaze. The emptiness chilled her to the soul while looking into his eyes and it finally overwhelmed her.

Glancing down at her sandwich sharply to avoid his gaze, Sakura jolted. The sandwich's contents had dripped from between the bread slices and made a puddle of jelly and peanut butter on her lap. Lee watched as she cursed and shoved the remains of the sandwich into her mouth before wiping her clothes off.

"Sakura-san... your attention span seems to have shrunk today," Lee whispered discreetly, in case Gaara's sense of hearing exceeded that of a normal person. "Is something the matter? Your behavior earlier really worried Naruto..."

She crinkled her nose at the mention of the blonde boy. And Lee grinned as he finished his sentence, "and Sasuke."

Pausing in her fumbling, Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks instantly. Trying to sound nonchalant, she ventured"Sasuke-kun is worried about me"

The small grin spread across Lee's face as he saw the change in her whole attitude at the mere mention of Sasuke's name. "He might not show it, but in his own way he might even be more concerned about your health than Naruto."

That was it. She was officially lost to the world. Her heartbeat sped up and her entire face turned a bright shade of red as she stammered out nonsense about needing to get back to her training. Standing up abruptly, she turned and quickly tripped over her own feet, falling to a useless heap on the ground.

"Stupid shoes..." she lied hastily, trying to get rid of the all-knowing smirk that was on Lee's face. "They're new. I haven't really broken them in yet."

"Sure, sure, Sakura-san," Lee smiled, picking up the trash from their lunch to keep from bursting into laughter. "I don't want to keep you from your training, but I'm curious... How do you expect to spar with Gaara when you can barely remember to stand and breathe at the same time while thinking about Sasuke?"

With a growl of indignation, Sakura chased him from the training ground, his uncontrollable laughter only serving to fuel her rage. When he was out of sight, she sighed heavily and cracked her knuckles before returning to where Gaara waited.

Her sparring partner had not moved in the slightest, his eyes focused on something happening in a tree close to where he stood.

Without inquiring as to what he was watching, she followed his gaze and found a parent bird forcing its full grown offspring out of the nest. The young bird dropped like a stone in a pond, straight to the bottom, at the last second reaching an epiphany that made it open its wings and flap desperately to safety.

Sakura exhaled in relief seeing the bird unhurt as it swooped unsteadily into the sky. Gaara remained silent as his eyes seemed to stare passed the scene to a memory only he could see. A memory of a time with someone he believed cared about him like a parent... it was the closest thing to happiness he had ever experienced. Of course, it had been a lie and a betrayal all rolled into one.

_Yashamaru..._ he mulled over the dead uncle for a moment until Sakura brought him out of the dark trance.

"Hey, Gaara-san. Wanna train?"

He glanced at her. She had positioned herself in front of him, leaning in with her head cocked to the side, examining his face while he stared into space. They were at least a few steps apart, but it was still too close for Gaara's comfort.

A perplexed look crossed his face fleetingly as he took a step back to put more space between them. How had she gotten under his guard so easily? Not even his siblings could catch him by surprise, regardless of whether he was staring off into space or not.

The sand poured from the gourd on his back, sweeping the distance between them with its bloody scent and presence to ensure that the buffer of space remained uncrossed. However, she did not seemed to be interested in getting any closer to him. Her lack of reaction to him placing a greater distance between them bewildered Gaara. She was already getting too close to him in a manner that had little to do with the physical distance separating their bodies. No matter how much space he shoved between himself and her, the strange nagging thoughts and emotions plaguing his mind would not cease. The more space he took, the more incessent the feelings became. He could not cope with the strange desires pounding on his already unstable psyche...

"Gaara... calm down. Please," she felt a rush of fear but it quickly melted into complete concern for the shaking fool in front of her. Suddenly, the innocent look in his eyes reminded her of the incident earlier that morning in her room when he wanted so childishly to know why people slept for such a long time. But at the moment, that childish look was veiled by a mask of fear at the thoughts and actions he could not understand. He lacked the emotional intelligence to deal with such things.

The fight or flee instinct was already at work in his mind, but Sakura refused to chase him or fight back. She wanted to be the calm spot, the person he did not have to worry about as an enemy, if it were possible for him to truly trust anyone again. She would not betray or attack him.

"I'm not going to fight with you. There's no reason for it. If you feel like you need to be alone then go. I won't chase you. You already know where to find me when you're ready to talk or continue with the training," Sakura inclined her head slightly and backed away to continue her practice alone.

Gaara stood in place, unwilling to move away or closer to her. The sand that had surged around him dropped lifelessly in a circle around his feet. Never before had anyone dared talk to him so simply and with such a direct manner. Everyone spoke to him in a calming, roundabout way, which irritated him immensely. After a pause in thought, he concluded that he found both ways of speech annoying. It was a lose-lose situation when communicating with him.

But she did not want to add to their stress. Pursuing him would only complicate matters.

His mind was on the verge of breaking down, watching her walk away and focus on training. Why did he care that she was brushing him aside? Before he could overwhelm his brain and send himself into complete mental disarray, he took her advise and let the cloud of sand whisk him to a secluded area far away from the practice grounds.

Sakura kept a secret gaze locked on Gaara until he disappeared with the help of his chakra controlled sand. Expecting to feel a rush of relief at his departure, she was taken back when the main emotions that took root in his wake were loneliness and worry.


	7. Ch 7: In Wait

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Author's Note:** Here you go. If it's in italics it's a thought. If it's in italics and quotes,it'll be the voice in Gaara's head, aka the sand demon Shukaku. He makes a cameo. Just a voice though, not appearance yet, and nothing too big.

**Chapter 7: In Wait**

Gaara was well aware of the reason for his mental instability. Besides the fact that he was normally on edge, tonight was a full moon. As soon as the incident at the training ground started, he felt that leaving was the best course of action and would result in the least amount of bloodshed. He needed silence, seclusion... Usually on full moon days, he would find a quiet area as far removed from people as he could find, and there he would sit as still as possible.

Because every time he moved the world would tilt and fuzz would collect at the edges of his vision. The control he exerted over his consciousness was strong every day, but staying awake on days such as these... was taxing to say the least.

So if he wanted peace and quiet without anyone around... why was he lying on his back on top of Sakura's apartment roof?

He had left her at the training ground to run through the mindless routines she always practiced. Konoha was not his village, but he was still acquantied with the layout well enough to be capable of finding a more suitable spot to sulk. _She's a dumb-shit. What good will a few more days of practice do? She isn't even focusing on her areas of strength._

His eye twitched in irritation, a warning sign to let the topic slide for the time being. No use mulling over things he had no control over. Especially when he was so close to snapping as it was. Rolling over onto his side, he kept his arm bent and hand underneath his head as a pillow. The sun eventually neared the horizon, elongating the shadows and casting an orangish glow over the entire city. He watched unblinking as the rodent-like citizens scurried towards their homes. "These people are supposed to possess spirits of fire? I feel bad for this village."

The warmth of the setting sun was replaced by the chilling breeze of nighttime. Gaara inhaled sharply, his headache strengthening from a mild pulsing to a powerful pounding at the base of his skull. The sudden intake of air caused movement of his body that sent waves of nausea sweeping though him.

He hated full moons.

Hands pressed flat against his ears as if to keep his brain from leaking out, he curled into a ball and bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering, drawing blood. A mocking voice from the back of his mind laughed at the pathetic picture he must have been. _"Look at yourself! Why be so stubborn, kid! If you'd just go to sleep, you wouldn't have to experience this pain and I'd get a chance to have some fun!"_

The pain subsided partially, enough to allow Gaara to uncurl his body and slowly sit up. He refused to look pathetic, even if the pain was unbearable. Not when Sakura could come home at anytime.

_"Wait... what?"_ the monstrous voice inside his head demanded so loud it almost sent Gaara reeling. _"You like this girl or something? HA! That's rich!"_

"Shit," he muttered to himself, standing up. He had to get away from her apartment. Weird ideas were starting to take root in his brain.

Memories of the look on her face when she jumped in to save Sasuke from his wrath. The association he'd made instantly between her expression and the emotion he'd felt from his uncle so long ago. Different feelings with similiar foundations. Both were stupid and obviously just the result of his deranged hallucinations.

What was it about her that made him so frustrated? The way her bright green eyes burned with fear when they met his, but also with something else. He had seen the way she looked at her old friends. Open admiration for Sasuke, irritated affection for Naruto, friendly gratefulness for Lee. But for himself? Not just fear.

Fear was a good start, though. It meant she acknowledged his presence for what it was. At least if she showed some fear he knew she wasn't insane. Because for her to be completely at ease around a person such as himself was absurd and dangerous.

Before his mind could further muddle the state of confusion he was in, Gaara took a deep breath and began to step toward the edge of the roof.

He stopped when he saw Sakura approaching from the direction of the training grounds. With Sasuke.

They were not touching or even walking close enough to look suspicious together.

If Sasuke was with Sakura, it would be because Naruto was around too.

The hair on the back of his neck bristled uncomfortably when he realized Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He made no motion to hide as they neared. Any idiot would have seen him standing on top of the roof, had they looked up.

Obviously Sakura was devoting her attention completely to whatever Sasuke was talking about, because her eyes seemed to be trained on his lips. There was a healthy blush on her cheeks, whether from exercise or emotions was uncertain.

The urge to kill was remarkably appealing tonight. Even more so since the Uchiha would probably succumb just as easily to defeat at Gaara's hands as he had years before.

An expression of concern flitted in front of Sasuke's face for half a second as he spoke to Sakura. Finally the conversation was nearing an end, Sasuke reached out a hand to pat her shoulder in a simple parting gesture. His hand never reached her shoulder.

Because Gaara was behind Sakura before it could happen, his own arms wrapped around her shoulders both possessively and protectively, jerking her backwards until she was pressed against him and safely out of Sasuke's grasping range. He glared at Sasuke with jade eyes ringed with black bags of sleeplessness. Sasuke, surprised for a moment, quickly returned the angry glare, and stated in a level voice, "Let her go."

"No," Gaara had a way with words.

Sakura was surprisingly calm considering the situation. She had seen Gaara brooding up on the roof, even if it appeared that her full attention was on Sasuke. Knowing full well that pulling away from Gaara presently would be a very, very bad idea, she instead reached both her hands up and rested them on his arms around her shoulders. "It's okay, no big deal. He missed me."

It was the right thing to say, obviously, when Gaara hastily dropped his arms and stepped back from her as if to prove her a liar. His mood was volatile, Sakura could tell right away. Worse than earlier, because she was actually able to manipulate him with words. Then her words could easily set him off.

Turning back to Sasuke, she reassured him in a friendly voice, "Well, I'm going inside now to make some dinner. Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hn," he replied with a curt nod of his head. While she began to enter the apartment building with her back turned to them, he locked gazes with Gaara again.

And Gaara smiled, shocking Sasuke into taking a step back before he stopped himself.

It was a baring of the teeth, wide and slightly off-balance. The expression he used to wear when he spoke of killing to verify his existence.

Then Gaara followed Sakura inside the apartment building, not once looking back to see Sasuke's reaction.


	8. Ch 8: Damn Cake

**Title:** From Winter To Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the anime, Naruto, but they are superb story fodder, aren't they now?

**Summary:** After the first time Sakura took part in the chuunin selection exams and failed, she tried once more before undergoing intensive training to better herself, while Naruto and Sasuke both passed and moved on. Their team split, but now that Sakura's all alone an unlikely antihero steps up to make her exam taking team complete: Gaara of the Desert. (GaaraSakura as best as I am able, which may not be very promising, because it is my first fanfiction piece ever.)

**Author's Note:** This thing took me forever to do, didn't it? It's been a year since I messed with this story. I've been working on my original stories lately and haven't had the time to actually download Naruto and watch/read it. Such is life.

**Chapter 8: Damn Cake**

"Sorry for earlier. I figured you needed some time to yourself," Sakura slipped out of her shoes inside the door and placed them on the tile before stepping onto the carpet. After a moment's contemplation, he also removed his shoes.

His feet were dirty from his open toed sandals, though Sakura barely noticed such a trivial detail. She did take in his overall state of sweaty disarray as she led him to the living room and motioned for him to sit. "You must be thirsty. Would you like something to drink? Water, tea, coffee...?"

"Water," he replied slowly, unclasping his gourd and placing it gently against the wall before sitting on the sofa. He commended himself for his self-control. The flaring pain in his skull made it hard to see, the lurching in his gut made his breathing laborious, but obviously Sakura hadn't noticed.

She returned from the kitchen carrying two bottled waters in one hand and a small packet in the other. A warm smile spread across her lips as she set the waters down on the coffee table and opened the packet, shaking out two small capsules into her hand and giving them to him. "This is a pain killer. Non-drowsy, of course. I've taken it myself a few times when I've had really bad… um... head-aches."

He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at the capsules. "Why would I need those?"

"Are you joking?" she asked in a deadpan. "I've had SOME training as a medic, you know. You're in pain. At first I wasn't sure, but after watching you closely for the past couple minutes... yeah, you're about to collapse."

"What makes you think I'd take something that could be such a blatant attempt to poison me?" he inquired in a level voice. He was not angry or even insulted, he was merely stating the obvious. "It's happened before. People try to poison my food all the time."

Rolling her eyes, she dumped out the last two pills from the packet and took them herself, tossing them into her mouth with a swig of water. Swallowing easily, she opened her mouth to prove she hadn't hid the capsules under her tongue. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to be a pain in the ass."

Not bothering to dignify her with an answer, he gulped the capsules with a drink of water. He leaned back to rest on the couch cushions, closing his eyes against the horrible waves of nausea. Without realizing it, he kept his eyes closed even as Sakura walked around the couch to enter the kitchen again.

His eyes were still shut when she called his name an hour later to inform him of dinner being ready. At the loudness of her voice, his eyes snapped open and he leapt up from the couch to glare around the room as if expecting an assassin to attack from the shadows. He was disoriented, but the pain in his head had dulled a little. _I was... asleep? Almost. Shit. What's wrong with me today?_

"Hey, feeling better yet?" Sakura walked in carrying a tray with their dinner. He glanced at her from the corner of his black rimmed eyes, taking in her appearance. Her bright personality, her bright appearance...

"I don't belong here." he muttered, turning to pick up his gourd.

Sakura watched him, confused at his sudden switch from comfortable to irritated. Placing the tray on the table, she faced him and said, "I really wish you wouldn't go yet... not until you've had dinner."

"Are you playing with me?" he demanded in a quiet tone. "Have you any idea what today means?"

"No... tell me. I want to know."

His eye twitched without him realizing it. Did she really believe it was so simple to understand someone like him? That he could find the right words at her request? His childish reply burst out before he could stop, "I don't want to tell you! I shouldn't have to tell you."

"You brought it up," she pointed out, her patience finally wearing thin. "If I have to be your partner, I should at least know what makes you tick. How am I supposed to trust you with my life on the battle field if I barely know anything about you!"

"Why should I tell you? So you can turn on me after this stupid exam is over?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" she laughed. "You and I both know that if I ever 'turned' on you, I wouldn't be alive for very long."

Her laughter at the absurdity of the idea, instead of irritating him, calmed his irrational anger. Without thinking about it, he smirked at her words. "True."

"I'm so glad the thought of my death makes you smile," she said dryly, rolling her eyes at their similar sarcasm. "I was beginning to worry you never found anything funny."

"With a life like mine, humor is a luxury. Though I suppose you could call my very existence a joke." he muttered so quietly that she continued to walk back into the kitchen as if she hadn't heard. Not quite sure why, he found himself still seated upon her return and she beamed even wider at him, setting the silverware in its place.

"Here we go," she dished out the rice into serving bowls and served the curry topping to the side. "It's not the best I've ever made, but it'll do!"

He accepted the meal without a word of gratitude, though it was flattering enough that he ate it at all. With a grim expression, Sakura remembered the first time Naruto and Sasuke ate a meal she had prepared. So many years before now, her cooking had been awful. It hadn't improved very much since.

Halfway through the meal, a loud banging on the front door made Sakura jump to her feet, heart pounding in her chest. "What the? Who does that to someone else's door?"

Gaara watched her, his face expressionless as she raced to the door. He was certain he knew who stood beyond the door frame.

"Naruto, you IDIOT!" Sakura's angry shriek filled the apartment seconds after opening the door. "Sasuke, what's the big deal letting this dumb shit hammer down my door like he's got the money to pay for repairs!"

"Where is he! Sasuke told me Gaara's acting really creepy… oh my God! He's eating your food! Nooooo!" Naruto fell to his knees inside the door and cried out fallen-hero style. "Sakura, you're killing him!"

One swift blow to the head later, Naruto was a crumpled heap on the ground and Sasuke was stepping over him to enter the small apartment. "Hey."

"Hi, Sasuke. So you guys came to check up on me?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips as she raised one eyebrow in irritation. Sasuke shrugged, hands in his pockets, far too awesome to use words. "Okay, still haven't developed mind reading yet, Sasuke, but I'll let you know when I do. You guys want to have dessert with us? We're almost done with dinner."

At the mention of sweet stuff, Naruto revived himself, springing up to flex his muscles and pose. "Yes! What's for dessert?"

Gaara watched the entire scene play out in front of the door, his hand still holding a full spoon of curry and rice halfway to his mouth. They were all so… stupid… the sheer intensity of it distracted him. He dropped the spoon back onto his plate and leaned against the couch, pressing his hands against his stomach to settle it. Just the sight of Naruto made him lose his appetite. The horrible nausea rippling through him didn't help his stomach very much, either.

Once everyone was happily seated around the low coffee table, Sakura cleared away dinner and brought in a massive chocolate cake with a cherry on the very top. Naruto whistled as Sakura sat the cake down on the table. "Wow, you've gotten way better at cooking since we were little, Sakura-chan! That actually looks edible!"

Sakura's grip on the cutting knife tightened and she fought against her urge to slice Naruto a new mouth somewhere else on his body. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Naruto, you do realize she's the one with a knife right now?"

Gaara watched in silence, confused as to the interaction between these three. It was obvious Naruto irritated both Sasuke and Sakura. Why did they let him stay? Sure, the fox demon-possessed boy was handy in a fight, but so was Gaara and yet his siblings never kept him around during their off time.

What was so different here? What made Naruto special?

"Idiot! I'll have you know that my cooking is a thousand times better than the last time you tried it," Sakura stated, shoving the knife into the cake to make the first, clean cut. Before she could finish cutting the slice, Naruto grabbed the knife and cut away a good sized slice that consisted of 1/3rd the total cake.

"Anything times zero is still zero, Sakura," Sasuke informed her as Naruto gulped down the large chunk of cake while Sakura shook with indignation.

Naruto held his hands to his throat and made gagging noises, twisting his face into expressions of exaggerated pain as the cake went down his throat.

"I can't believe this! It's not that bad!" Sakura frowned, eyebrows drawn together in frustration as Naruto continued to fake die all over her coffee table.

The noises in the room mingled together into one large clatter of pain for Gaara's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip as he struggled to maintain a balance within his psyche. Vaguely, he realized Sasuke and Naruto continued to tease and taunt Sakura over something as meaningless as her cooking.

What use did a ninja have for cooking?

Before he could consider a logical answer, Gaara grabbed the serving knife and hastily slashed out a handful of cake. Knife in one hand, cake in the other, Gaara bit off a mouthful of the chocolate mass as he glared at Naruto and Sasuke, wordlessly daring them to say another word about Sakura's cooking.

The room grew silent as Gaara continued to chew and swallow before growling, "There's nothing wrong with the damn cake."

Sakura stared at the red haired ninja, his mouth smeared with chocolate, and could think of nothing to say. Sasuke and Naruto finished their dessert quietly, except for the occasional gag from Naruto. They left within fifteen minutes of the uncomfortable scene.

Seeing them to the door, Sakura waved as they departed. Sasuke turned to her and hesitated, looking passed her to where Gaara still sat on the floor of the living room. After a moment, he shook his head and said, "If you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

Taken back by the worry in his voice, Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke turned abruptly and strode away into the night. Sakura watched him fade into the distant street, the memories of her girlish crush on him returning without warning. She had pleasant feelings about those times, but unrequited love, puppy love, could only go so long…

A voice near her ear startled her out of her thoughts. "How long do you plan on standing there with the door open? It's cold."

Spinning around, Sakura found herself inches away from Gaara. He stared at her with eyes bright blue-green, his pale face even more ashen as he struggled with the sickness inside him. Before she could get a grip on her surge of emotions, he was walking toward the living room again.

Sakura stood, dumbfounded for a few more seconds before a little grin wormed its way across her face. She shut the front door and sighed, tired after a long day. She prayed that tomorrow would work out better for her and her newfound teammate.


End file.
